Blue Red Fire
by vivaciousRingo
Summary: Because compatibility is crucial. And having destructive fire-powers isn't all that it's cracked out to be. Ace/Marco. Yaoi. A gift for my dear friend fuxefuxe.


**Blue Red Fire.**

**Summary: **Because compatibility is crucial. And having destructive fire-powers isn't all that it's cracked out to be. [Humor.]

**Omake:** Prelude To An End. Or You Can't Cheat Fate. [Drama.]

**Warnings:** Probably a bit rushed. Not beta'ed. Language. **Slash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor am I making any money writing this story. **

**Pairing:** Ace x Marco. Marco x Ace.

**Notes:** Pre-Grand Line main storyline. Main story revolves around the troubles Ace and Marco has to overcome in their relationship, e.g. sex-related. It's humorous look into the fire powers they have. If Marco was a masochist he'd enjoy the constant literal _pain in the ass_ or having _cock on fire_ while having sex with Ace, but since he is not [or I didn't make him like that] it's a source of frustration for the two of them. Marco can heal himself every time it happens, but they are searching for a way to finally experience what a _non-painful_ sex is like. The Omake is a night-after their successful attempt, it's full of Marco's contemplations and a hint of the future canon happenings. I hope you enjoy~

This is a present for my awesome friend** fuxefuxe** who long time ago requested something with this pairing and I finally got the courage to finish it. Took me so long, I know, *whimpers* But I hope the wait was bittersweet and the fruits of my labor would make you proud, my _meiga_. Take it away~~*squishes in a hug*

* * *

…

* * *

Everything has a certain beginning. Also be it good or bad things happening, there are always certain signs beforehand signaling the change is close. Marco lived long enough to sense those moments with all his being. And it was finally happening. The hours, days, weeks and excruciating _months_ of seeing _no_ solution, _no_ _cure_ so to speak, _no_ other way but to _surrender _to the cruel fate—it all finally paid off the moment the Whitebeard crew docked in one of the Grand Line's winter islands. It was like seeing a light in the darkness, like hearing a siren's irresistible call. The moment he saw _the_ island Marco felt as if he experienced enlightenment.

That was it. That was fucking _it_.

_Finally_, he would be able to make love to Ace without worrying about getting his dick or insides severely burned in the process.

It was no ordinary winter island with four seasons. This particular New World Island was famous for having a wide zone of continuous permafrost all years round and was dubbed as the coldest Winter Island on the globe. Marco, seeing no other solution, he saw this as their last resort. So, while their crew members were busy with disembarking and searching for the nearest town to restock, he took off with Ace into the wildness. They've found a frozen lake deep into the land and approached it with precise intent.

To have safe sex.

And _safe_ in this case didn't translate as _protected._ Oh no. Grand Line was a scarce place when it came to obtaining condoms, but they were pirates, even more so because they were _Whitebeard pirates_, so for them it wasn't a problem with finding out, or stealing, precise supplies they needed. The problem,_ the delicate problem,_ they had was of a …different nature. Unfortunately. It was a very touchy subject. And there were many casualties in the midst of Whitebeard's crew for making fun of Ace and Marco's… _predicament._

Marco admitted he was frustrated, sexually the most. But what drove him to search for a way for the two of them to have a non-painful sex was how depressed Ace was over this matter. Since acquiring the power of fire he wasn't able to participate in any near-sexual activities in fear for hurting his partners. It was seriously vexing for the young man, but even more so when he couldn't connect with his lover in such a private and intimate way. Ace often wished he could turn back time and never eaten the fruit. The moment he said it Marco had hit him over the head for voicing such depressing thoughts.

"_This power is a part of you now, don't resent it, but embrace it. If you don't, you won't be able to live long on the Grand Line. There are pirates who venture with the single dream in mind—to find and eat a devil fruit. Don't belittle their devotion with saying such irresponsible words. Focus not on past, but what you can do to make a difference with this power of yours and along the way you will find a way to control it however you wish. It takes time, but I'm sure you're gonna do this. I'll help you with it, so stop moping already, Fire Fist, it doesn't suit you." _Marco had said to him while scowling, making Ace smile and do just as Marco had told him.

Getting back to the present, they reached the part of the lake where the waters were relatively shallow and Ace asked, "Ok, we are here. Now what?"

"Heat up the ice around us, so we could get submerged waist deep in it and we will do... do the… usual," Marco said while coughing awkwardly into his fist. He glanced over to Ace. The man was wearing the usual black shorts and a hat, torso bare for the whole world to see and Marco couldn't help but shiver more violently at the gusts of violent wind that swirled around them. He was clad in a thick fur, teeth clanking non-stop and the more they stood without moving the more he started doubting whether it was a good idea.

"You sure?" Ace asked skeptically, looking over the shivering violently 1st in command. Cold was a foreign to him word for few years now but he sensed changes of temperatures. It must have been below thirty degrees of Celsius and now Marco wanted Ace to melt the ice underneath them, to boot? Not like it was a problem in itself, since lake was not sea water and it meant they wouldn't drown, but with the harsh temperature of the air and additionally being wet, it didn't bode well for Marco's health. "I told you it is _fine_. We will think up something else, we don't have to do this, Marco." One again Ace tried to reason with his lover.

Marco scowled seeing the concerned look on Ace's face. It wouldn't do to ruin the moment with his shivering and chattering teeth, so he stilled himself and threw away the coat he was wearing. "No, it's not. I'm dead serious and if you don't start fucking undressing, I'll kick your ass, _brat_."

Ace knew it was false bravado, but he didn't comment on it. He grinned instead and got rid of the shorts as well as boxers. "So you ready?" He lifted an eyebrow to make sure Marco won't be caught off guard the moment he start heating up the ice.

"I was born ready." Marco purred cheekily, trying with all the willpower he possessed to not let his teeth chatter too loudly.

"Ok, here we go." Ace activated his powers and suddenly there was water splashing around them and hands reaching for every available part of Ace's body. Seeing Marco this enthusiastic and hard up despite the circumstances Ace reach to caress the other's body thinking he wouldn't let the zoan user best him in _any_ way.

* * *

…

* * *

Ace groaned with total abandon. His voice almost drowned in the cacophony of sounds. Although there was a big waterfall in the far back, they couldn't hear it because of how loudly the lake waters splashed around them. Marco couldn't feel the cold as much, since Ace's uncontrollable powers were disrupting their surrounding, heating up the water and air around, creating a thick and warm mist around.

Marco gritted his teeth not for the first time that day and swallowed down his own moans and cries, he wanted to voice and scream unashamedly into the air. He tried to keep his composure as long as he could at the same time seeking out with his sharp senses for the faint and muffled grunts Ace was making into his drenched neck. Ace's slicked with water fingers were nearly bruising Marco's hips. His hips never stopped while pistonning in and out of Marco's _ohgodhow__**tighttightight**_heat.

He lost track of the time and how long they were going at it. The only thing that mattered for him at the moment was the burning hotly body plastered to his own. Every curve fitting so perfectly like they were made for each other. Bodies moving in sync without pause to meet every next deep trust Ace made inside of Marco.

Marco thought that was it.

Finally they managed to reach the supposedly impossible and found the perfect place to have sex without any interruptions and without suffering any goddamn 'accidents'.

After overcoming the evil and wicked fate at last they can forget about the countless failures and laugh in the cruel destiny's face.

They made it. Succeed. Prevailed. Overcame their weaknesses.

They. Fucking. Won.

_Or so he thought._

Because in the midst of passion they forgot about one very important thing. As they both reached the completion throughout the island everything stilled hearing an ear-piercing wail.

_Poor Marco_, everyone who knew him thought.

* * *

…

* * *

The very moment he had set foot on Whitebeard's ship Ace was met with a raucous laughter and he flushed in embarrassment.

"Gurararara! Another fail, I assume, brats?"

"Shut up, old man," Ace scowled and looked at the limping lover with worry and shame. Turns out it wasn't a very good idea to have wild sex in freezing winter water. It did nothing to Ace's scalding hot sperm being shot up Marco's ass and the zoan's powers turned out to be fluctuating because of the time Marco spend in the water. Looks like hyperemia interfered with the healing powers of the Phoenix. The whole trip to the ship Marco spent groaning from pain in his stomach and being nearly blue. And it's wasn't due to his devil fruit and fire colour, but because his body was nearly shutting down because of cold. Ace warmed him up as much as he could, but it looked like Marco would need to recuperate for few days, sick in bed.

Whitebeard seeing the remorse in Ace's eyes and posture, he paused in gulping down the sake and said, "I have one or two karioseki handcuffs aboard that you could use and be done with the whole drama."

Ace whirled to him face contorted with shock, "Wh—why the hell didn't you tell us if you had something like that all along, old man!_?_"

"Hm? You didn't ask." He shrugged and emptied the whole barrel worth of sake in few gulps. "And besides—boys on the ship had months' worth of laughing material and they begged I wouldn't say anything to the two of you, because it would ruin their fun. I couldn't say no when my all of boys procrastinated before me."

"**Oh.** Is _that_ so." Ace growled and seeing how everyone within the hearing rage of the conversation was running for the hills he sprinted after them like a leopard after the prey. With a roar on his lips he unleashed a rightful wrath on his stupid_stupid_**stupid** brothers.

In passing he entertained a thought how Marco would be ecstatic to know their troubles are finally over.

_After he recuperates that is_, Ace thought wincing while remembering in how much pain must be his lover now. He'll give Marco a day or two and let the other play _marines and pirates_ with Ace.

The fire user smirked internally thinking how he has always had a weakness for bondage.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Omake:**

Prelude To An End. Or You Can't Cheat Fate.

* * *

There cannot be a beginning without something reaching previously an end. If there's a clear start there always have to be tangible conclusion too. They're connected so strongly you can't think of the first one without associating it with its _nemesis_.

Life and death. War and peace. Happiness and despair.

The only thing separating them is a very thin strap of time. They don't coexist. But just like actors in ancient plays the moment they step on the stage they monopolize it wholly, making the audience's focus be directed solely on them.

Comparable tyrants had such power. Only ridiculously larger. Ruling and being the center of all. Expanding their domination and superiority while basking in awed looks of its people. The difference, though, was that instead of living for the amusement of common people—_the people—_lived for the amusement of those rulers. Living in fear. Waiting anxiously each day. Trying to foresee the next whimsical act of their tyrant.

Nature has its own cruel rules as well. It creates species but destroys many during natural cataclysms. Renews, improves and allows them to adapt, falling into a never ending circle of creation and destruction.

Humans always lived in fear. Waiting for the wheel of fate to turn and shape their lives differently. Be it in better or worse direction, but the change always had to come. No one could spend the given time on Earth without any changes.

Without ups and downs. Without making mistakes and good choices.

Life has an appeal because it's unpredictable like that.

Thorough ages the only thing making a difference, where the change was happening beside the time, was place.

Contemplating all of it allowed Marco to reach a certain conclusion. That is—_nothing lasts forever_.

Even though his devil fruit allowed him to cheat death most of the time not even Marco can be called immortal.

Ha had everything he wanted and more. Love. Family. Fame. Power.

Although he lacked nothing, Marco couldn't help but worry. This unsettling feeling came to him just a few days ago when Thatch found an unknown devil fruit and still wondered what to do with it – be it sell it or eat it. The money could turn out to be more handful than some mysterious devil power rendering him useless in the sea-water, but it was also tempting to find out how strong Thatch could become after taking one bite.

It was Thatch's decision to make not something Marco should butt in.

He couldn't understand it, but the moment Marco saw the fruit with swirly marks in his friend's hand he felt slight …fear. He didn't recognize it for what it was at the time—the evil premonition—until it was too late. In the mean time it was driving him nearly crazy when he couldn't place his worry and find out what has been making him feel so goddamn _anxious_.

Ace squirmed in his sleep while in Marco's loose embrace. It was the zoan user heavy sigh over fire user's exposed neck that produced such a reaction. He laughed to himself seeing how sensitive was Ace's skin there and decided to forget, even if for a moment, about any fears plaguing his mind. He cast a look on the floor where the karioseki handcuffs were discarded and smiled, genuinely.

Marco snuggled closer to the pleasantly hot body in front of him and closed his eyes, getting lulled to sleep by the feel of Ace's steady heart-beat under the palm of his hand.

No matter what future will bring, the life he lived up until now was devoid of regrets. He only hoped Ace felt the same.

Same time, different place under the Grand Line's moon there could be heard a not quite sane laughter. An evil ambition took priority in ones mind over the good of _nakama_. It was the beginning of betrayal and despair for many.

But Marco basked in happiness of loving and being loved back was yet unaware of it. With the last thought about Ace Marco squeezed tighter the warm-but-not-too-hot body of his lover, being on the way to be taken into a dream land by the hands of Morpheus.

Truly and completely happy.

This one last night.

**Fin**.

* * *

…


End file.
